The present exemplary embodiments pertain to geolocation navigation which may help a traveler travel from point to point. More particularly, the present exemplary embodiments pertain to geolocation navigation using a new road sinuosity to more accurately predict the time for traveling from point to point.
Geolocation-based navigation systems for car drivers, such as road global positioning system (GPS) units, help in navigation by determining an “optimal” route for traveling between two points. The criteria for optimal is by default “fastest”.
The computation of the best route may be done by estimating the car speed on each road segment on the optimal route. The car speed may be estimated based on map data that describe the type of road (for example, highway, state road, local road), city versus country landscape and known speed limits on the different road segments. Other metadata and statistics may come from analytics of real paths primarily used by GPS manufacturers.
Road sinuosity is an indicator of the curviness of the road. Road sinuosity is a key attribute of navigation but may be partially ignored or, if considered, road sinuosity may be included as an attribute that is estimated arbitrarily or poorly for each road segment.